


New Start, Old Habits.

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love Triangles, More characters to come, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Maya is now a travelling artist, she travels the world to see new sights for the art gallery that she and her ex husband, Joshua Matthews, own. They have a 4 year old son, Parker Matthews. Maya never thought at 25 and 28 she and Josh would be parents and divorce. She got pregnant at 21, a few months after college while she and Josh were on holiday in Spain, and while it was a shock to the family and caused some issues between them, things have manage to relax. When they all set their eyes on Parker for the first time. She and Josh maybe divorce but they still work well together, they were never the normal couple, they were friends first then lovers. Now, back in New York after years of being away can Maya pick up her life? Is she ready to move on from Josh, or not?





	

**I- Flight from Heathrow to JFK now Arriving at Gate 8 -**

After a 6, almost 7, hour flight Maya was glad to have landed in the airport. She's never been a fan of airports, but they were crucial for her job. So she just pushed passed it. Maya headed to baggage claim to pick up her stuff, the rest of her furniture were to arrive in a few days so for now she would have to rough it. Nothing new for her, but since graduating college she has done well for herself, but never forgot who she was. Under the Maroon Silk top and dark skinny jeans was the same girl from a broken home. Riley and her parents offered to pick her up from the airport but Maya insisted that she would be fine getting back to Riley and Lucas' home. 

Maya called for a taxi and gave him the address, she turned her phone on and saw she had 3 new messages from Josh and 12 missed calls. Maya started to worry, Josh knew she was on a flight so why would he be calling. Maya dialed his cell and he answered right away. 

"Maya finally! I thought you landed an hour ago? I was worried." 

Maya smiled at his frantic tone, they were divorced, but they still cared for each other. Maya never wanted her childhood to be Parker's so she and Josh stayed friends. 

"I'm fine. The plane made a stop in Florida because of something with the gas or something like that. So I just arrived. Sorry, I should have called." 

"Okay I'm glad you're okay but I also called you for another reason, and before you do anything just know we're sorting things out." 

Oh no. Something happened to the gallery. _Fuck_. She and Josh have been planning this art show for a year now they've been all over the world taking pictures, painting, setting everything up. From artist who wanted to have their works in the gallery to the location of the New York branch. 

"Sir I need you to make a detour." Maya told the cabbie the new address. 

"Maya you don't need to come. You've been on a plane for hours. You need rest, I've got it." 

"Josh this is my gallery too. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

**Matthew Hart Gallery:**

Maya arrived outside the building in Brooklyn, where she and Josh had their Gallery set up. It looked way better than it did a few months ago, it was already decorated with art work and photographs. Aside from her actually child, this gallery was her child. She's hopes of having her own gallery for so many years. They have one already open in London, where she and Josh use to live, but after the divorce Josh decided to move back to America. They both travelled so much that they both thought it would be good for Parker to be close to family. They both shared custody of Parker, but Parker lived with Josh since last year when they separated. Because traveling and no family in London would be hard. Parker starts school this year and Maya, and Josh, thought it would be good for him to be in New York where he would begin school. It was hard for Maya to be away from Parker, because it would be the first time they were separated. They 3 of them would always travel together, Parker seeing the world way more than she had when she was a child. 

Maya entered the gallery space and saw some paintings were still covered, pictures were out of their frames, and pure chaos. When Maya looked closer she saw that some of the pictures were wet. Oh no, Josh's sister, Morgan was talking to someone, Maya called her name, she turned and smiled. 

"Maya you're here. Listen I know this looks bad but Josh and I have this sorted."

"what happened here?" She asked looking around, the paintings were dry since most of them were still in their cases but Josh's pictures, Shawn's pictures, loads of them were wet. 

"A pipe burst last night the place was drench when I arrived so I called Josh right away. He's been in the office the whole morning making calls." 

Maya thanked Morgan and headed to the back where their main office were. She opened the door and was greeted by her 4 year old son.

"Mummy!" Parker ran up to her and she picked him up and gave him kisses. 

Josh turned around and greeted her. He looked stress, his face had a little 5 o'clock shadow and his hair was messy, from running his hand through it, repeatedly, he does that when he's stressed. 

"Okay I know what my excus is for looking like,-" she looked at her son. "C-R-A-P" she spelt it out, 

"but what's your excuse?" Josh gave her a small smile. 

"Hey buddy why don't you help Aunt Morgan with cleaning the water from the floor while I talk to mom." 

"Okay Daddy!" Parker gave her a kiss on the cheek and hopped down from her and ran outside. 

"Maya you didn't have to come all the way here. We have it sorted." 

Maya placed her stuff on the couch. And motioned for Josh to sit.

"By the looks of it. It looks like it's from from sorted."

"okay we have it almost sorted. The plumbers have fixed the pipes, well most of them."

"But-" Maya pushed.

"Most of the paintings have been ruined by water. I've been calling the artistes all day, but almost all of them can't send over more of their work so now I have to call the artist we didn't have room for in the gallery and well most of them aren't really trilled to be second choice."

"okay when was the last time you've eaten?" 

"Parker and I were in the middle for breakfast when Morgan called. So breakfast. But I'll eat when things are better." 

"Listen to me Josh we have this. We have 2 weeks until the gallery opens. Why don't we call the London Gallery and have them send over some paintings that we have in the back. We'll call over the artist and tell them about the move of some of their works. And I have some more paintings that are being shipped over with the rest of my furniture, they should be here in 3 days time."

"how are you so calm?"

"well I have 3 hours of sleep in me right now so wait until you see me when I'm more alert." Josh laughed.

"okay well I guess we'll worry about this tomorrow. I might as well drop you of at Riley's before she sends a swat looking for you. Because I've gotten-" Josh looked at his phone,

"6 text from her freaking out that you haven't arrived yet." 

Maya laughed, "why is that yours and Riley's first thought if I don't show up." 

Maya and Josh left the office and made their way to the main gallery. Parker was "cleaning" the floor when he was just spreading water around.

"hey little babe, you ready to go to your Aunt/Cousin Riley's place."

With Josh being Riley's uncle, she and Parker were technically cousins, but she was also Parker's godmother. With Farkle being the godfather. 

"Yeah!" Parker took his parents hands and told Maya about what he did yesterday. 

Maya laughed at her sons elaborate story about the dog he met at Central Park yesterday, while they walked to Josh's car. 

 


End file.
